1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pickup tools and more particularly pertains to a new and improved magnetic pickup which provides adjustment for accommodation of varying statures of individuals and includes a selectively operative electromagnetic or permanent magnet pickup head effective through a metallic pickup surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnets and the like for the lifting of ferrous metals is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been ill suited for the effective lifting and removal of debris resulting in a construction site. The typical elongate structure of such devices has limited manipulation and maneuvering of such devices over a surface for the removal of ferrous metal debris. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,880 to Lisle illustrates the positioning of a metallic plug within a crankcase oil pan of an automotive engine for the attraction of ferrous debris within the crankcase oil pan area. The Lisle patent, while of a remote structure and purpose, is useful in illustrating the positioning of a magnetic tool for the attraction of ferrous debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,762 to Koller illustrates the use of a magnetic lifting tool wherein a magnetic reciprocating piston is surroundingly covered with a non-metallic covering that may be withdrawn into a cylindrical area for the removal of debris picked up by the magnetic core. The Koller patent is of interest relative to the use of a magnetic lifting tool, but is of a typical elongate cylindrical construction limiting the effectiveness of such a tool in attempted manipulation about a debris-strewn surface, as in a construction site.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,257 to Besuch a rectangular metallic pickup surface is utilized with a plurality of magnets therein for the lifting of various articles. The configuration of the Besuch patent is comparable to other prior devices of this configuration wherein a relatively thin cylindrical surface has been found to be expedient in the lifting of debris from about a construction site surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,228,729 to Jordan discloses the use of a cap securable to a hammer that may be positioned proximate nails and the like for securement of such nails for the convenience of a carpenter or the like utilizing such nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,703 to Matuki utilizes a magnet positioned at a terminal end opposed from that of an eraser for the lifting of magnetic-like debris created by the use of the eraser. While a useful tool in the environment of the Matuki patent. The device is of remote utility in a construction site environment.
As such, there is a continuing need for a new and improved magnetic lifting tool which addresses both the problem of effectiveness and adjustability, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.